


take a day to break away from all the pain

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you don’t have to resort to that, right?” Josh asks sadly. “You have me. And you have your mom, Tyler, your whole family! You have us. You can choose to do so many other things. You don’t have to hurt yourself. Okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a day to break away from all the pain

“Tyler, what are you doing?”

Tyler’s head shoots up, and he drops the blade in his hand out of surprise. In an attempt to hide what he was doing, he tries to cover up his bloody wrist.

“Tyler,” Josh says, stepping forward slowly. He doesn’t know how to react, but his first idea is to tiptoe his way around Tyler. Tyler hates that.

“I didn’t do anything,” Tyler half-whispers.

“I know that’s not true. It needs to be cleaned up.” Josh points to Tyler’s wrist.

Tyler looks at him, and for a second, Josh can’t see any emotion on the younger man’s face. Then his face crumbles and Josh finds himself wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s okay,” Josh says, rubbing circles in Tyler’s back. It always worked for his mom when Josh was upset about something.

“Just tell me why you did it.”

Tyler pulls away and looks down. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. What’s been going on?”

“Everything!” Tyler blurts, making Josh jump in surprise. “My wrists kept itching – burning, they were burning, Josh! And – and all these voices in my head. God, I swear I’m going crazy. I thought this would just… _stop_ everything! Or at least slow things down long enough for me to wrap my head around it all. Everything’s such a blur right now.”

Josh stares at Tyler, prompting him to continue.

Tyler bends down and picks up the blade. “This quiets the voices. It eases the pain. I…”

“Can I have that?” Josh says, eyeing the blade. Tyler hands it over wordlessly. Josh chunks it in the closest trash can.

“You know you don’t have to resort to that, right?” Josh asks sadly. “You have me. And you have your mom, Tyler, your whole family! You have us. You can choose to do so many other things. You don’t _have_ to hurt yourself. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tyler replies quietly.

“Come here,” Josh says, pulling his best friend in for another hug.

Tyler can feel himself tearing up, and from experience he knows he’s not going to be able to stop it. He lets the tears roll down his cheeks and onto Josh’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Tyler whispers.


End file.
